Other Recorded Attacks
by EmeraldTyphoon47
Summary: My additions to the "Recorded Attacks" section of the Zombie Survival Guide.
1. Hungary

**1614 A.D. Csejte Castle, Kingdom of Hungary**

This castle was the home of the infamous Hungarian noblewoman Erzsébet Báthory (better known internationally as "The Blood Countess"). Báthory is known to to have abducted and killed hundreds of Hungarian, German, and Slovak girls thorugh torture and is rumored to have subsequently bathed in their blood (leading to rumors that she was a vampire). She was eventually imprisoned in Csejte Castle (now Čachtice Castle, Slovakia) by order of King Mátyás and was eventually discovered dead in 1614. The following is an account of her during her imprisonment written by a guard known as István Várri that was discovered in the historical archives of Budapest.

_The countess looked fiercely at me and growled. This reprehensible creature had a bloodthirsty look in her eyes and moaned in a bloodcurdling way. Perhaps this was God punishing her for all the virgins whose blood she'd bathed in. That being said, this kind of punishment would've been much too cruel. This had to be the work of the Devil, sucking her down to hell. Chunks of black gunk dripped from her mouth; perhaps her blood has become contaminated by her evil. May God have mercy on our souls._

The accuracy and reliability of this account are highly questionable as Báthory was recorded as just being kept in her room for three years and given food through slits in the wall and was eventually found dead on August 24th, 1614. On top of this, the accounts that she bathed in the blood of her victims is also heavily contested. That being said, if Báthory really did bathe in the blood of young girls, then there is the remote possibility that she contracted Solanum at point and the disease may have remained hidden in her body as it would take time for the virus to travel to her major blood vessels. While this doesn't explain why none of the guards were bitten by the countess, it may explain why she was found dead face down on the floor and with several plates of food untouched (though Várri's account is still highly questionable). It is also possible that Báthory really did turn into a zombie and that this may've been the inspiration for the many modern myths that she was a vampire.


	2. Kalmykia

**1715 A.D. Ulan Erge, Khanate of Kalmykia**

In this isolated village in the center of Kalmykia, documents from the golden age of Kalmyk history were recently uncovered in a buried box. The documents were written in Kalmyk using the traditional Todo Bichig script and were therefore not easily decipherable by the villagers (despite being able to speak Kalmyk unlike many Kalmyks in Kalmykia). The documents were taken to the institute of Kalmyk philology at the Kalmyk State University in Elista where they were analyzed and transliterated by historians. It was revealed that the documents were an account of the final days of the rule of Ayuka Khan—the most powerful leader of the Kalmyk Khanate—and they seemed to describe troubles that occurred in the Khanate as well as possible reasons for the death of Ayuka. It appears that it was connected to the arrival of Manchu emissaries in 1714. Below is an account written by a retainer of the Khan.

_After the Manchu emissaries arrived with the Khan's nephew in tow, we immediately treated them to a feast. We also noticed that one of the Manchus appeared to be ill. When the Khan asked the Tulixen—leader of the Manchu party—he merely replied that a deranged Tatar had suddenly attacked him and bit him the night before they arrived in Kalmyk territory. The Khan then turned to treat the wounded Manchu but he then expired before all of us. Due to the unusual nature of the death, the Khan ordered that the body be inspected. That night, we heard screaming and went to investigate the source. It appeared that one of the Manchus was trying to feast on the flesh of his comrades. The doctors who had examined him earlier fled and went to inform the Khan. Tulixen raised his sword and attempted to decapitate the deranged Manchu but the man suddenly collapsed when an arrow shot into the eye by the Khan. The Khan immediately started to reprimand Tulixen and demanded that he return to the Qing Empire. Tulixen protested this but nonetheless complied. One of the doctors had been bitten along with another Manchu. Both expired after wards and the bodies—deemed to be cursed by the Khan due to the black gunk that spilled from the Manchu that he killed—were cast into the Caspian Sea. All seemed well for nine more years. When all of a sudden the Khan started to act deranged after an engagement with a monstrosity that walked out of the Caspian Sea._

Corresponding records from Manchu archives found in Heilongjiang reveal that Tulixen was arrested a little over a decade after the journey and that one of his charges was the killing of his comrades during this journey. He was eventually released and pardoned by the Manchu emperor Qianlong. This incident may've also raised tensions between Qianlong and the Kalmyks. Possibly to the point of encouraging the Manchu Emperor to carry out a genocide against Kalmyk-Oirats in Dzungaria in 1755. Ayuka Khan's death eventually led to the collapse of the Khanate of Kalmykia and although there were no more reports of zombies in the region, it is unknown of what became of the other body the Kalmyks disposed of in the Caspian Sea. How the Tatar was infected is also questioned.


	3. Manchuria

**1900 A.D. Amur River, Manchu Empire**

During the height of the Boxer Rebellion, Qing forces, Chinese militias, and Manchus strived to drive Westerners and Japanese out of the Qing Empire as a protest to imperialism and Christianity. In Manchuria, Manchu Bannerman—supported by Han Chinese _Honghuzi_ guerillas and anti-foreigner militias—fought against Imperial Russian troops who had launched a full-scale invasion using more than 200,000 troops. Qing and Russian forces especially fought on the Amur River and while the Qing showed mercy to most Russian civilians they encountered, the Russians massacred and looted entire villages and even killed all of the Chinese living in the Russian trading city of Blagoveshchensk (this greatly angered the _Honghuzi_ guerillas and led to them supporting Japan during the Russo-Japanese War). The most notorious incident was the annihilation of the "64 Villages East of the River"—a group of villages inhabited by Manchus and Chinese that was completely massacred by Russian troops when the inhabitants were either killed or driven in the Zeya (in Manchu: Jingkiri) River. Although this remained a contested issue in Sino-Russian relations for a long time, it was eventually resolved in the 1991 Sino-Soviet Border Agreement. However, there is a secret report that was handed to the Chinese dignitaries by the Soviets that was eventually leaked by Chinese hackers (the government claims it's a hoax). The report reads:

_In 1900, Russian Imperial troops were ordered to massacre Manchu and Chinese inhabitants due to the possibility of them being a fifth column. However, when troops were sent to massacre inhabitants living in a group of 64 villages, our soldiers reported something peculiar. It seems that the villages were in utter chaos due to some sort of infection and that there were reports of cannibals running amok. Most disturbing is that these cannibals actually seemed to be regular Manchus and Chinese and they seemed to be feasting on their brethren. The soldiers massacred every villager cannibal or not—they could easily tell the cannibals apart due to their moaning. The cannibals seemed difficult to kill so the commander decided to drive all of the villagers into the river where they would surely freeze to death._

This raises the questions of where the "cannibals" (which were in all likelihood the living dead) went after being driven in the river and if they ever encountered other humans.


End file.
